The proposed fellowship includes research and training related to father involvement and children's well- being in at risk families and additional training in techniques for conducting and analyzing social policy relevant research. The studies will employ four data sets representing both in-depth interviews and large scale national surveys: The Notre Dame Fathers' Project, the Fragile Families and Child Well-Being Study, Time, Love, Cash, Care, and Children (TLC3), and the Early Head Start Father Studies. The studies will examine both observational and self-reported measures of paternal and maternal parenting as they relate to child development, and will also explore predictors of parents' relationship status and the role of relationship quality in predicting parenting behaviors. Each research question will be explored using multiple data sets in order to improve the generalizability of the findings. In addition to the research studies, the fellowship will also include a program of courses and seminars that will provide further training in multidisciplinary perspectives in social policy relevant research on children and families, and will provide opportunities to collaborate with leading researchers in child development and related fields from across the country. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]